


I Get the Music

by ReneeMR



Category: Torchwood RPF
Genre: Barrowman/Gill - Freeform, John Barrowman - Freeform, M/M, PG, Scott Gill - Freeform, Torchwood RPF - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeMR/pseuds/ReneeMR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teaser: He comes into the kitchen and leans next to Scott, who's making a cup of tea. Then he leans closer to softly sing the words of the old Who song to his lover. "See me…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Get the Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amand-r and Cruentum](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Amand-r+and+Cruentum).



> The events in this story are fiction. As such, the interpretation of the real people as shown in the story is a fictionalization of them and their lives. It should not be inferred that this is an attempt to represent reality.

He comes into the kitchen and leans next to Scott, who's making a cup of tea. Then he leans closer to softly sing the words of the old Who song to his lover. "See me…"

"I see you, John." Scott looks over and smiles.

"Feel me…" He leans in close to Scott, continuing to sing.

Scott cups his cheek.

"Touch me. Heal me." John reaches out and takes his partner's hand.

"John," Scott says.

"Listening to you, I get the music…" He stops singing, and pulls Scott around so he can grasp his hips. "I do, you know?"

"I know." Scott looks deep into his partner's blue, blue eyes. There's something unfathomable in those eyes today. He loops his arms around John's neck.

John touches his forehead to Scott's chin as he sings again. "Gazing at you, I get the heat."

"Hm. We both do that," Scott agrees.

"Following you, I climb the mountain…"

Scott pulls away to look at his partner's face. "Our next vacation?" he purrs.

"…I get excitement at your feet." "I love your feet. They're such nice feet."

"My feet make you excited?"

"Yeah. Well, all of you makes me excited, really," John says with a grin before he goes on singing. "Right behind you, I see the millions."

"All your fans?" Scott can't help but snicker.

John pulls away, and Scott thinks he's said something wrong. "Hey, hey, do we need to talk? Yeah. Come on, let's go out." They leave their tea cooling and go into the lounge.

The dogs have heard the word, 'out,' and scrambled for the front of the house. In their boisterousness, they miss John and Scott sneaking out of the back door. "You'd think they'd have figured that trick out by now," John says with a headshake.

Scott shrugs. He loves their dogs, but he'll be the first to admit they're not as bright as a box of crayons.

"Come on, let's go, yeah?" Scott leads John around the side of the house through the gate and into the front garden. They know when the dogs see them through the windows beside the door. There's furious barking they can hear quite clearly. The two men start down the street and the barking fades away.

"Okay, talk, John," Scott says as he takes his partner's hand.

"It's… There's this thing you don't know, Scotty. I never thought to talk to you about this before I got the Dr. Who gig." John gives Scott one of his brilliant, happy smiles.

"But you're happy about that? What could be wrong?"

"Scotty, have you ever heard of," John stops to take a deep breath, "fangirls?"

The End

*See Me, Feel Me by The Who

See me, feel me,   
Touch me, heal me  
See me, feel me,   
Touch me, heal me

Listening to you, I get the music   
Gazing at you, I get the heat  
Following you, I climb the mountain  
I get excitement at your feet.

Right behind you, I see the millions  
On you, I see the glory,   
From you, I get opinions,   
From you, I get the story.


End file.
